After The Twilight
by emraldwheelz
Summary: Bella is happy she's been with Edward two years now, she has outwardly given up on her fight to be a vampire inside though its all she dreams of. Then with four little words Edward promises to give her what she wants. I don't own this or any in it sadly
1. Remembering

1. Remembering

Bella smiled at the piece of paper in her hand it was a letter from her boyfriend Edward whom she'd been dating for exactly two years now as of tonight, what many in her small home town of Forks didn't know about Edward and his family was that they weren't vampires, and almost two years ago Edward had saved her from being the prey of a nomadic vampire named James. She'd been bitten by the vampire but Edward had sucked out the venom so she wouldn't be changed into a vampire and for a while she'd begged Edward to change her so she could be with him for eternity, he'd refused and so she'd began to pretend like she'd given up on the idea though she was far from it she couldn't imagine her life without Edward and since he'd saved her life tasting her blood they'd grown closer and with each day to she felt her time was growing shorter with him she wanted to be with him till time itself ended, she looked at the letter again Edwards elegant script instructed her to be ready to meet him by five o'clock sharp for dinner with his family. She smiled looking at the clock he would be there in about an hour. She went to her room in her one bedroom apartment and found the dress Edward had bought her it was a deep crimson color that was backless and off the shoulder.

She then finished her hair which she kept loose and at precisely five o'clock she heard the nock on her door she all but ran to answer it and was once gain greeted with the breath taking appearance of Edward his copper hair gleamed in the fading light and who's topaz eye's searched her face with a hungry desire, and still no matter how many times she saw him he still took her breath away his pale hands reached out to her pulling her in to him with an iron grip he then placed a cold yet gentle kiss to her lips whispering in his soft voice "Hello my love" he took a deep breath sniffing the special floral sent she radiated that had at one point been a source of torture for his vampire thirst "How I've missed you" Bella giggled "Oh Edward you saw me less than three hours ago" he smiled down at her "All the same Bella, it pains me to be away from you for more then just a few minutes why do you think even after all this time I stay in your room while you're asleep" She smiled looking at her watch "We should go your family will be expecting us soon" Edward released his iron hold of her and gracefully open the door for her he then walked with her to his shiny Volvo open the door for her then gracefully climbed into the driver seat on the other side in a matter of seconds.


	2. Proposal

2. Proposal

He started the car and they speed off Bella had finally grown use to the break neck speed Edward always drove and in a matter of minutes Bella was standing outside the familiar Cullen residence she took Edwards arm then as they walk to the door Alice greeted them at the door she was dressed almost as nicely as Edward and herself. Standing near the grand piano was Edwards adopted parents Carlisle (who was the one that had changed Edward into a vampire) and Esme. Edward let go of Bella's hand and said "Before dinner I wanted to play you something I've been working on just for you the past few weeks" his hands glided softly over the key's as soon as he sat and Bella was stun by the soft melody that issued from the key's it was slow yet there was power to it and she was moved almost to tears he looked up at her just then and saw the powerful reaction his song had produced in her and he smiled softly if only she knew what more his plans were for tonight she would probably faint from shock this caused him to smile to himself as he finished the last few notes of the song he'd worked the past month to compose. He stood as Bella walked over to him and kissed him gently murmuring her thanks for the beautiful song he'd written he smiled again "I'm glad you like it I call it Bella's Lullaby" "It's the song I've been humming to you in its entirety as you fall asleep for almost two years now" he added softly she took his hand obviously lost for words "Shall we go to the dining room for dinner" she smiled this too was something new for Edward and his family they had started eating in small amounts more human food for her benefit. They sat eating quietly occasionally talking about work and how school was going for everyone because the youngest in the house despite not really needing to were enrolled in colleges now. Bella smiled as she regaled everyone with stories of her job working at the sporting goods store just outside town when she wasn't at school of course training like Carlisle to be a doctor. During her story too she didn't let it escape her attention when significant looks where passed between her beloved Edward and Carlisle, and then had been directed at her as she told her story. While she took a break from telling her stories to continue eating someone cleared there throat she need not look around to know it was Edward but she looked at him any way as he stood, glass in hand and raising it in her direction "A toast to my beloved Bella a women who far out shines all others and who's superior stubbornness and desire to protect our family has saved our lives five times over" everyone raise their glass to her then as Edward continued his speech "As we all know tonight marks two years Bella and I have been together, and many of you know how deeply we love each other, more deeply than any two humans could ever love each other many of you have said. I for one couldn't disagree with you and that's why…" he said turning to Bella and taking her hands "I couldn't imagine one more day without her as just a girl I love, I want to love you as my wife Bella" by this point he was on one knee and in his hand was a box and inside the box was absolutely the most beautiful obviously antique diamond ring. Bella was crying softly with shock and happiness and was just about to give her answer when she realized something. Edward hadn't offered to transform her into a vampire like him so they would be together for eternity, he was offering to take her as his wife until her treacherous human body couldn't sustain her anymore and she died.

His next words shocked her "I see you hesitate to answer I may not be able to read your mind but I know you well enough love, you're wondering if with this marriage proposal comes the offer to turn you into a vampire aren't you?" she tried to lie "No, I'm not Edward you already told me long ago you wouldn't do it and I've come to respect your choice not to, I was just shocked that's all" she squeezed his hand tightly, but was shocked when he laughed "Even I know that's a lie Bella you've never changed your desire to be changed into a vampire you may never say the words again but I know you to well you want to be with me for eternity and the only way for that to happen is if I or someone in the family choose to bite you, furthermore you don't lie very well either" he laughed and to answer your question "Yes this proposal comes with the offer to change you even if it's gone against my better judgment for two years I don't want to imagine loosing you in another seventy or eighty years, you're my entire world Bella I love you too much and I want you to be happy and if this will make you happy then I'll do it, so will you please become my wife" She sat for barely two seconds before she flew into his arms kissing him as she said "Oh Edward of course I'll marry you" she couldn't help smiling as he slip the ring on her finger and looked at Esme who was crying too "I'm glad to see my mother's ring on another beautiful girl she would have been happy knowing her adopted grandson's beautiful girlfriend was wearing it now as a sign of his love for her" Bella was only half surprised that the ring had belong to Esme's mother. However, she wanted some questions answered first "Do you mind if I ask some questions though I'm not changing my mind about my choice I just want to know a few things" everyone in the room nodded ready to answer her questions "Well I was wondering about how we would explain this change to my father because I know my looks especially my eyes will change after the venom has gone through my system" Carlisle answered this question " Your going to come down with a very rare African disease only five cases have every been reported in America, and since your engaged to Edward now you and he will move into the guest house so your father won't know about your…thirst" she smiled "That sounds possible thank you" secondly "How do I tell my father I'm getting married?" Edward smiled "He already knows three days ago while you were at work I went to your house when your father was home sick and asked for his permission to ask you tonight…call me old fashion" he laughed at the shocked look on Bella's face but she asked her next question "OK next question and I admit this one is a bit hard for me to ask because its probably a foolish question…" they all looked at her encouragingly so she continued "Can vampires reproduce naturally?" She blushed a brilliant shade of red as she asked, the question that had plagued her for a few months now, again Carlisle answered the question "Yes, they can most choose not to because they aren't so lucky as to find a mate they want to be with that long, so they often just take children who are young and sick and will probably die from the illness they have as a human child, also vampires born to two vampires never grow past the age of twenty so they are physically twenty years old forever" Bella was almost relieved to hear this she'd wanted to have Edwards child for so long now and she would finally get that chance Edward wrapped his arm around her waist, as he said "Believe me Bella I've wanted to give you children for a very long time now but I was afraid for any child we had coming out half vampire or worse and harder to raise a full vampire even if you are human its still possible to have a full fledge vampire" she smiled then kissing him before her last question with more enthusiasm then she probably should have in front of Edward "How soon before you change me?"

She looked to Edward for her answer this time he sighed "Two weeks we want it to appear your fine then you'll start to act more and more sick and then Carlisle will bring you here to watch over you personally saying its better you're here then at the hospital also its safer for the change to take place with people who know it well like us, and also during that time you'll be getting ready to move in with me" he said smiling kissing her softly again. "I'd better take you back to your apartment so you can call the girls they will want to hear the news about your getting married I asked for their help saying I was planning a very special dinner for you I just didn't tell them how special" he kissed her again then took her hand as they walk to the door waving at his family as they got in the car on the way there everything that had happen to her tonight suddenly sank in "She was getting married to Edward Cullen love of her life, and he was finally going to change her into a vampire something she'd wish for forever and something that would have been require by the Italian vampire royal family, and she was going to be able to have his children" she finally said the words aloud "I'm getting married" she smiled as looked at her hand and the beautiful ring that was now there not noticing Edwards smile "Yes Bella darling your getting married, to me the man who loves you beyond a million words and who wants to give you as many children as you could ever dream of having" she smiled at him asking "How long have you planned on asking me to marry you?" he smiled "About six months ago is when the idea really started to cross my mind on a regular basis though I knew the only way you'd say yes was if I agreed to change you and about two months ago I decided it was time to ask you to be my wife and also that maybe it was better for both of us for me to finally give in to the idea of turning you into a vampire"

She smiled pulling his hand away from the arm rest so she could snuggle against his hard chest and as she did so she whispered "I love you Edward Cullen" he smiled at her declaration, he knew no matter what happen that love would never change, that's really what had made him decide to give in to her two years of pleading even if unspoken, he didn't like to but he still thought of her lying on the ground two years ago when the human blood thirsty vampire James had bitten her and her painful screams as the venom had began to spread through her, he wondered if her reaction to his bite would be the same he hope not because her screams had all but torn him apart, and he still found himself having moment's where thoughts of her on the ground and screaming tore through him like a horrific and vivid nightmare.


	3. Plans

3. Plans

When they reached her apartment they both went inside and Bella happily rushed for the phone dialing Jessica's number first. She smiled when her best friend answered "Hey Bella how was your anniversary dinner with Edward?" Bella could barely contain her smile as she said "It was amazing, I have something I wanted to tell you about that too" she smiled almost screaming "Edward proposed to me Jessica I'm getting married" the scream of joy on the other end of the phone soon accompanied this news "Oh My God Bella I'm so happy for you, Edward is so amazing and so good looking, have you guys set a date yet? Do I get to be part of the bridal party?" Bella laughed "Edward and I haven't set an official date yet but we want to get married very soon so maybe a few months from now, and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't have one of my best friends in the bridal party?" Both girls laughed "Any way Jessica I need to call the others like Angela or they'll kill me if they have to hear the news second hand" an hour later she found Edward sitting on the couch waiting for her a small smile on his face, as he open his arms to her when she sank against him on the couch.

"I take it all the girls are now going to be in human bridal frenzy." Bella laughed "Most likely especially Jessica god love her but I think she's had my wedding planned secretly since just after we started dating" this brought Bella another question "That reminds me Edward I know humans have wedding but is there any kind of special ceremony for vampires considering I'll be a vampire when we get married in the human way" he smiled "Yes there is but its very similar to human weddings except no rings the bride and groom just bite each other" at the shock look on Bella's face he laughed "Sorry love I know that seems odd but its how we do anything biting is like breathing for us" she smiled "It's alright I honestly don't care because it just joins us even more" he smiled again "Also I was thinking about it do you think you could plan a small wedding in two months" Bella seem surprised "Of course I could especially with either Jessica or Alice help, but how small is small?" he sat thinking for a minute "No more then twenty-five people and I'd like to keep them to a minimum of humans Jasper is much better controlled now but he's still not perfect with more then maybe six humans also if you have no objections to it I already have thought of the location for our wedding" she looked puzzled "Where?" he smiled " The Cullen family residence of course because we'd be having a summer wedding" She smiled "Deal so since its April we'll get married a week after schools out how does that sound?" he smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around her "Sounds good so June fifth it is I'll talk to Alice about designing the invitations for the wedding" Bella kissed him "Thank you, and have I told you how much I love you and how amazing you are? He laughed "You have a time or two also I've already made a call to the bridal shop they're expecting you at three o'clock tomorrow to go over what your looking for in a dress, I've told them to let you pick which ever dress you want, money is no object for me I want you to be in your dream come true wedding dress" She could only stare then she threw herself into kissing his cold hard lips the kiss began to escalate and before she knew she would be able to stop herself she pushed away apologizing "I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to loose myself like that its just sometimes your so tempting to me it drives me crazy I wish we could get married tonight this very minute" he was still breathing very hard but he was smiling at her as he pulled her toward his chest again "I know darling I wish we could get married this very minute too I want you enough, even unmarried I'd still have you if you wanted me enough but I know we both want to wait for our wedding" she smiled softly feeling better "Yes your right" she yawned then stifling it with her hand "I'm tired I think I'm ready for bed, you'll stay with me tonight right" he smiled as she took his hand walking to her room "Of course I've stayed with you nearly every night for two years now Bella, I'm not about to change my habits now, especially seeing as your going to be my wife very soon" she smiled at this before entering the bathroom to ready herself for bed. She came out ten minutes later and Edward was already in his black silk pajama bottoms even though he didn't need to sleep he always made her more comfortable by lying beside her like he was going to bed too and that included pajamas she smiled as she snuggled against him the hand that now included her engagement ring rested lightly on Edwards flat abdomen as she drifted into a peaceful sleep awaiting tomorrow when she'd go pick her wedding dress, Edward watched her as she fell asleep seeing the smile on her face he knew she was thinking of tomorrow without even being able to read her mind and it made him smile to know he was going to have her forever and ever.


	4. Preparation

4. Preperation

The next morning Bella woke to the light foggy gray lights of day issuing from her widow in the place that Edward had been laying was a tray of breakfast for her with a note "I had to run home for a few minutes should be back soon I love you" she smiled and a moment later she heard the sliding door of her back porch open she said in a normal voice she knew he would hear "Glad your back, I'm up just thought you should know" a few seconds later a beaming Edward entered the room they shared so often, "Well you better go get ready we have a very busy day ahead of us" She smiled as she entered the bathroom leavening the door open while she turn the shower on "So has Alice volunteered herself to help out the planning yet or do actually have to ask her to help me" she laughed at the thought, and her heart warmed at Edwards smile "You and I both know she wouldn't miss a chance to help you plan our wedding, she's planning to meet us at the flower shop were going to before we go to the dress shop I think, and I talk to the family they are very pleased we decided to have the wedding at the house, also Alice said she'd start working on designs for the invitations tonight and have a few for you to look at by the end of the week at the very latest" Bella laughed "Ah I see so that's why you made the dress appointment so late in the day so we had time to go look at flowers, and I'm glad to hear the family has no object to the wedding being at the house, I'm so glad your sister had nice hand writing it makes the invitation more personal and far more cheap this way, though I know you said we wouldn't spare any expense on it I don't feel quite right going crazy without some limit on spending" he nodded smiling, as she smiled "Alright I'll be out in fifteen minutes"

Fifteen minutes later as promised Bella and Edward were climbing into the Volvo headed to the best flower shop in town, when they entered they were ushered in by Mrs. Smith a sweet older lady who'd known Bella most of her life she greeted Bella warmly "Hello, Bella dear its so wonderful to see you, when your young man Edward here called me to tell me you wanted to look at flowers because you were getting married well I couldn't refuse, it seems just like yesterday I was making your corsage for the prom" Bella smiled at her motherly affection then smiled at Edward, her attention was brought back to Mrs. Smith who said "OK first before we look at a few pieces I've picked out for you to look at when is this exciting occasion to take place?" Bella took Edwards hand as she smiled "June fifth at Edward's family residence" Mrs. Smith beamed "Alright then right this way I have a few designs for table setting you can look at and of course the color and type of flower in each one can be changed if you like it" Bella looked at the various tables with there pretty table cloths and her eyes automatically gravitated to a table cloth and center piece of the deepest red in the center piece was tiny crystals to catch the candle light surrounded by a bed of perfect deep red roses she smiled it was perfect, she looked at Edward then "What do you think of this set up Edward" he smiled "It's beautiful I think it suites both of our taste very well" Bella had to try hard to keep from laughing at this comment catching the double meaning to it easily, she turn to Mrs. Smith "Then I think we'll take this table setting Mrs. Smith, we'll have approximately 25 people at the wedding" Mrs. Smith was already writing this down, she smiled after completing her notes "Alright dear thank you for coming in I'll make sure we have everything, just to make sure though you also want the gold rim plates and crystal champagne glasses as well?" Bella looked at Edward who nodded "Yes well come back in a few days for an estimate of the cost or wait for you to call" Mrs. Smith nodded as she lead them out of the store. Alice hadn't shown up so Edward guessed she'd meet them at the dress shop, well actually it wasn't a guess head read Alice mind, at that moment she was busy with Jasper.

They then walked to the local caters and bakery a few building down, Bella laughed it would appear Edward had made an appointment with every person or place she would need to talk to, to plan a wedding. In the caters shop she quickly picked a chicken and salad dish to be served with beer, wine, or sparkling cider. The cake though was the hard part for her there were so many beautiful cakes to choose from until she saw it flipping through the book for a third time, It was perfect purely white with ribbons of red around each base. She thought she was going to have a stroke when she saw how much it cost $1,700 and an even bigger stroke when she heard Edward say "Well take the one she's looking at and how much would it cost to have our first initials put on the side of the top layer" Again an estimate was promised within a few days and they left. This time heading to the bridal shop where Alice, Lauren, and Amy were all standing. Obviously waiting for her she rushed to her three best friends who all greeted her warmly and Jessica and Angela practically attacked her begging to hear the story of how Edward proposed and wanted to see the ring, while Bella satisfied there curiosity Alice and Edward went inside probably with the intention of preparing the shop for the bride frenzy it was about to experience in the form her Bella's to overly eager friends.


	5. Wedding Dress

5. Wedding Dress

Five minutes later Bella was sitting with a consultant telling her exactly what she was looking for in a dress "Vintage looking, off the shoulder, with lace and bead work" after another hour and countless dresses that were nice but voted down because to Bella they just didn't feel right Alice spoke up "I think I found one you may like Bella on the rack over here" she indicated a rack on her left and a brown bag on the rack the consultant a wonderful lady name Kendra went over and pick up the beg opening it and slipping the dress out carefully she showed it to Bella who had to take a moment to remember how to breath it was beautiful she practically ran back to the dressing room to put it on and when it was zipped up Bella knew that this dress with its beautiful crystal and peal beading and off the shoulder white lace arms was perfect it was everything she'd asked for, and the moment Edward saw it on her his eyes smoldered with want as though he was imaging taking this dress off of her the night of there wedding to claim her body as his, this thought made her blush and she turned to her three friends for advice all of them were utterly speechless Alice seem to be speaker for the group "Oh my Bella that dress is beautiful its just what you told Kendra you wanted and I swear girl if you don't get that dress I will bite you" this comment made Bella laugh along with Edward who jokingly said "The only one who will be biting her is me Alice, But you are right Alice, you look absolutely breath taking Bella darling I think you should get that dress" Bella nodded asking Kendra how much it was "Well with the discounts this dress can be yours for $2,000 that includes the matching lace veil and tiara of your choice of course" Bella was about to refuse and run to the dressing room to start crying she wanted this dress so much but it was so expensive she didn't want to cost Edwards family all this money when Edward said "That's fine we'll take it, Bella darling why don't you go back to the dressing room and put on your regular clothes so we can look at the tiara's for the veil." she nodded saying "Alice will you come with me please?" Alice stood following her to the dressing room unzipping the dress carefully she looked at Bella in the mirror. "Is something on your mind?" Bella nodded "I feel so awkward spending this much money especially when the money isn't mind" Alice laughed "Bella dear this money is as much yours now as its Edwards, your part of our family" she smiled more "When Edward first told Carlisle and Esme that he wanted to ask you to be his wife they were so thrilled that they gave Edward full access to three of there bank accounts" Bella thought about this for a moment "Three bank accounts?" again Alice laughed "When you've been alive as long as we have you tend to accumulate a lot of money so we have several bank accounts to keep it spread out so we don't get a lot of questions" Bella laughed to as she adjusted her clothes again and watched Alice place her wedding dress back in the beg HER DRESS the thought made her giddy the dress was amazing, so she all but ran out to the display with the various tiaras Edward was standing leaning against the counter talking to Lauren and Amy obviously putting his charms on them because they were beaming like a pair of love sick fools when Edward spotted her he smiled taking her into his arms "I took the liberty of picking a few you might like of course your more then welcome to choose for yourself I figured you'd be wearing your hair up off your neck she smiled Edward knew her so well already Kendra stood at the counter with the veil waiting "OK, here's a hair band for you to put your hair up since your fiancée says your planning to wear your hair up for the ceremony" Bella took the pony and quickly put her hair in it then place the first tiara on adjusting so Kendra could put the veil on. The first Tiara was nice but there was something about it that just didn't seem to fit her right. So she moved to the next one that one didn't seem right either was after three more tiara's something in the display case next to her caught her eye it was an elaborate tiara with crystals the size of quarters and dimes "Can you show me that one please" she said indicated the tiara to Kendra who slid it from the pillow in the display case "Very nice choice this particular tiara is an antique with rare fire crystals from Russian from the late 1800's, see how the light sometimes makes the crystals appear a deep red color It was given to us by a young women who said she'd got it from her grandmother but no longer wanted, though how someone could part with such a beautiful heirloom I will never understand" Bella smiled as she slipped on the small tiara on then the lace veil the effect stunned Bella and she knew no matter the cost she had to have this tiara then taking another look at it she realized with a shock that she had seen this tiara before in a photograph at Edwards in the picture of Esme and Carlisle's wedding day Esme had been wearing this very Tiara she was sure it was exact same one she then looked to Edward before saying "I'll take this one Kendra" Kendra smiled "Very well I'll wrap it up for you" Bella then turned back to Edward who had a big grin on his face and his arms already open to hold her "Thank you so much Edward, now this is becoming so real to me I'm getting married in just eight weeks" she grinned up at the loving face staring down at her that pulled her closer placing a soft yet unmistakable with hunger and the deepest of desire filled kiss on her lips he then leaned into her ear whispering "Lets go home" she nodded barely saying good-bye to the girls before she was whisked out of the shop in Edwards arms she knew Alice would take care of her dress and tiara Edward had already paid for it so that wouldn't be a problem. In next to no time they were back at her apartment and practically forcing there way through the door his lips already locked to hers erasing all coherent thoughts except how amazing his hands and lips felt against her skin twenty minutes later a still heavily panting Edward fell back on the bed he'd come so close this time to forgetting his promise to Bella to wait until there wedding, honestly it was the closest he'd ever come and it scared him wanting her so badly but hurting her before there wedding scared him more as his breathing calmed down he pulled Bella close to him whispering "We need to speak to Carlisle about how we are going to make it appear your becoming sick" Bella sighed content rubbing the full length of her against Edward "Alright, lets go then" she sat up but was quickly pulled back down to Edward for one more sweet kiss before righting her clothes and fixing her hair she then remembered what she'd wanted to tell Edward "Edward you know the tiara I picked out today?" he smiled "I know who it belong to before me I've seen it in a picture that Tiara belong to Esme I saw it in the picture of her wedding day to Carlisle." This surprised him "Are you sure?" he asked she nodded they walked silently to the car thinking about this new revelation.


	6. Sick

6. Sick

Once at the Cullen family residence they found Carlisle in his giant study looking at some medical books, he smiled at them and put his book away "Ah, just the people I wanted to see please go ahead and sit" Bella and Edward did as they were asked still holding hands "I've been doing some research for when you become 'sick' Bella and I found some herbs that I can give you that will make you sick with almost identical symptoms as the rare African disease we're going to claim you have" before Bella could ask though Carlisle added "Don't worry the side effects from the herbs wear off within twelve hours of you completely stopping use of them" he then reached into his drawer pulling out a small vitamin bottle "Here now I want you to start taking these tomorrow two of them a day for the next three days then I want you to increase it to three a day" Bella nodded "Thank you, it seems you and Edward have it all figured out" Carlisle nodded "Also on the day we've decided to change you were going to give you the max dose of morphine in hopes you won't feel the pain of it" Bella smiled and nodded "Thank you again for everything though I have a feeling it won't hurt because I made the choice to be changed unlike a lot of people outside your family who've been changed they had something to live for and a blood thirsty vampire took that from them" she thought of all the newborn's in the service of the revenge seeking Victoria she and Edward and the wolves had fought nearly a year and a half ago now. They then had a small dinner and then Edward drove them both back to her apartment. She slept peacefully that night knowing tomorrow was the start to her new future.

The next day after taking her first does of the pills Carlisle gave her she made calls to her apartments manager saying she would be moving out in two weeks, she then signed the papers saying she was moving and that she'd get her deposit back the day before she moved out and in the papers it was also stated that Edward could collect the deposit (because unknown to the manager she was going to be to ill by that time to come get it). She and Edward then spent the day moving some of her items that she wasn't for sure going to need in her apartment to the guest house on the Cullen family property. By the end of the day Bella was so tired she fell asleep on the couch while Edward and taken more of her things to there new home, and didn't wake the rest of the night not even after Edward had picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

The next day more wedding activity was planned Alice had come over with designs for there wedding invitations which she'd had crafted herself much to Bella's surprise as she hadn't expected them for a few more days before they made a choice though Bella and Edward debated on the wedding guest list after two hours of debate All of Edwards family and Bella's parents and step father were decided on as well as Mike and Tommy. Furthermore invited were tolerant members of the Volturi family so when all was said and done they had a guest list of fifteen people, but then Edward asked "Would you want to invite any of the pack to the wedding" Bella smiled sadly at him "You know I do but Volturi as you said before hold no pacts with wolves I don't want blood shed at our wedding by have Jacob or any of the others there" she sighed "Besides I don't think Jacob would come he had a hard enough time accepting our engagement when I told him I know he's still in love with me and I can't torture him by asking him to come to my wedding to a man he respects but does not like" Edward half smiled at her " I see your point Bella but if I was him I'd want the choice to go to give my blessing for your happiness, as for the Volturi I'll send a message telling them that we have a few of them we wish to attend our wedding but that we also want to invite several of our wolf friends because our family has a pact with them and that we wish for them to honor that pact while they are in our home range" Bella nodded "Alright but I won't send any of the pack an invitation till we hear from the Volturi" He kissed her forehead "Alright" they then picked out there wedding invitation a creamy white color with red elegant writing and a red envelope in keep with the adopted red theme of the wedding. They also got several calls for quotes on food and the DJ as well as the table settings and when all was said and done minus the cost of the dress they had spent nearly $6,000. A staggering amount to Bella but Edward had agreed freely to the quoted prices and paid without a second thought.


	7. Story

7. Story

After four days of take the herbs given to her by Carlisle Bella began to feel there effects she was tired and her skin had began to look whiter and she noticed her eyes weren't the soft blue she was use to they were turning darker, she was also having moments of dizzy spells. After a little more then a week all of her belongs were already at the guest house with just a few days before her move she and Edward went to visit Charlie of course this was at her request because she was running short on time to see him before her wedding and before she was changed into a vampire, the minute Charlie saw Bella though he looked worried and asked her "Bella are you alright you're not looking to good" Bella faked a smile she really did feel bad she felt warm and was waving on the edge of another dizzy spell "I'm find dad, just with school and moving out of my apartment and planning the wedding I'm just a bit tired that's all" he didn't look convinced but changed the subject any way after thirty minutes though Bella couldn't fight her dizzy spell anymore she stood up saying she was thirsty and began to walk to the kitchen but didn't make it more then three steps before she was pitched into absolute darkness.

She woke later to soft voices it took her a minute to register that the voices were Carlisle, her father, and Edward. She heard Carlisle speaking to her father "It would appear she's contracted a very rare African disease only a few cases have ever been reported in the US, she'll survive but this disease will change her outward appearance she probably contracted it from a bug in that flower shop she and Edward went to for the flowers for there wedding" Bella could hear the small smile in his voice she then heard Edwards voice "She'll be ok though right?" she almost laughed so convince was his performance of worrying about weather she lived or died that she would of believe it if she didn't know Edward so well. Carlisle spoke again "Yes she'll be fine in a few more days though I would like of course with Charlie's permission to move her to our house in two days where I can keep a closer eye on her condition, she's not contagious and I don't exactly feel confidant that the other doctors here could handle this on there own." Charlie sighed "Alright Dr. Cullen do whatever you have to I just want my girl better for her wedding she's been so happy since your boy asked her to marry him, its like she's a totally different person" all the men laughed and Bella decided it was time to let the fact she was awake be known though she was sure Carlisle and Edward knew she gave a soft moan though and slowly open her eyes for dramatic effect and all three men came to her side "What happen?" she asked fawning confusion. "You fainted at your fathers house and he and Edward brought you here, we've run some test and it appears you've contracted a rare disease from a bug bite, you should be fine in a few days with some of these meds were giving you" he winked at her she knew he wasn't giving her more then sugar water. "In two days were going to move you to my house so I can keep a closer eye on your condition none of the other doctors have much knowledge of treating this disease so it would be safer for you there." She nodded feebly suddenly tired "I think we should let Bella rest we should go out in the hall" she smiled softly as Edward kissed her sweaty forehead she then fell fast asleep even with a fake illness she was totally wiped out.


	8. New

8. New

Over the next two days Carlisle gave Bella more of the herb making her feel even more sick he then let her have most of a day off from taking them so she would seem well enough to move to his house once settled there Carlisle slowly took her off the number of herbs she took so she would appear to be getting better to her father who came to see her once every day. The day before the day they had set aside for her being changed Carlisle completely stopped giving her the herbs after Charlie's usual visit. Later that day Edward came to see her in her sick bed because she was still getting off the effects of the herbs he had been out hunting though he had obviously cleaned up before coming to see her, he sat for several minutes a look of worry on his face Bella didn't say anything after two years with Edward she knew when he was ready to talk he would "Bella love are you really sure you want to be like me, even though I went hunting today I could still kill you, and I could never live with myself if you died at my hands because I couldn't control myself" Bella smiled softly rubbing her hand against his cool cheek "Edward we've been over this before, I'm not changing my mind when I marry you in six weeks I'm marrying you for eternity and the only way to do that is if I become a vampire, and I know you won't hurt me you love me far to much and I know you can find the will to control yourself and Carlisle will be there to help you control yourself if he has to, and don't worry about after I'm sure it won't hurt it will probably feel like nothing more then the regular sting of a cut. Now please promise me Edward you'll still do it I don't want anyone else in the family too but you" he sighed "Of course I'll do it though I can't say all my fears are gone" he kissed her softly "Now get some rest we have a big day tomorrow, Alice wants to show you the bridesmaid dresses she found and wants you to approve" Bella nodded before laying down, dreaming of tomorrow and that in a few days she would be a full fledged vampire not even fearing the pain like she had suffered at James hands when he'd bitten her.

The next day she was relaxed all day visiting with Charlie and even got up out of bed for a while after he left she also looked at the dresses Alice had found very pretty red numbers that matched the theme and décor of the wedding perfectly. She even wore her hair off her neck the day was totally normal until after her last human meal which Esme had made especially for her with everyone of her favorites knowing like the rest of the family she wouldn't need to eat regular food anymore. Afterward, she helped clean up looking at the rather quiet Edward every few minutes Carlisle then spoke while grabbing his black medical beg "Alright Bella roll up your sleeve so I can give you the morphine" Bella shook her head "No Carlisle I can handle this" Edward looked about ready to protest but Carlisle stopped him with a look "OK then…guess it's time where would you want us to do this" Bella tried not to smile this was what she wanted now and always "Can we do it outside on the back porch please I want to look at the stars for a few minutes?", "Any thing you want Bella" Edward said following her outside with determine steps he could do this, this was what she wanted and a part of him had wanted it too he wanted an eternity with Bella he stood watching her as she looked at the stars and after a few minutes he came behind her whispering against her neck "You ready?" she shivered but nodded "Yes" carefully he kissed her neck relaxing her body against his then slowly opened his mouth more tasting her flesh he closed his eyes then listening to her breathing become more shallow though she didn't make a sound even as he sank his teeth deeper into her flesh until he tasted blood the sweet intoxicating taste of her blood put his whole body in a trance like response but he fought it he'd already fed less then a day ago he didn't need more he didn't want to hurt her yet he didn't want to stop and so it was with the greatest effort he pulled his head back forcing it from her neck seeing the angry flesh where his teeth had sank into her flesh small drops of blood pooling over the wounds now he still held her but turned her in his arms looking worried "Are you alright Bella darling?" she smiled "I'm fine my skin just feels warm it doesn't even hurt" Edward sighed in relief wanting to kiss her but he didn't want to force her to have to taste her own blood "Its ok to kiss me Edward I'm going to have to get use to the taste to begin with" he laughed then lowered his face kissing her softly he then turn to Carlisle always watching and protecting "Come here Bella let me clean that up a little don't want it getting infected because the venom still hasn't had enough time to go all the way through your system your still susceptible to dyeing off an infection like any other human" he rubbed some hydrogen peroxide on the marks then place a small bandage over it they then walked back into the house where everyone was anxiously waiting they all smiled at the sight of Bella's bandaged neck but looked confused because she didn't appear at all even in the slightest amount of pain Alice spoke first "It doesn't hurt Bella?" Bella smiled "Not in the least just like I knew it wouldn't because this is what I chose to do for my life, but I really am tired I think I'm going to turn in for the night" Edward walked with her upstairs and as she lay down next to him she kissed him softly whispering "Thank you for everything Edward, I knew you could do it" he smiled "It was hard but I remembered what you said about me stopping because I loved you, and that's what gave me the strength to stop when I needed to, now get some sleep I have a feeling this is the side effect of the bite for you" she fell asleep quickly nor did she stir the next day none of the family was worried she was definitely still alive but as Carlisle guess this was the side effect of the bite for just as Edward had said, everyone watched her carefully but didn't worry.

Charlie came over later that day and Carlisle who'd already fabricated a story saying that she'd had to sedate as she'd relapsed with a high fever and so her body needed to heal thus the reason for sedating her. Charlie was very worried but he had faith in Dr. Cullen and Edwards family was apparently taking good care of her while she stayed to recover though she'd not spoken once to her mother since she'd fallen ill Charlie had kept her updated on Bella's progress of recovery and to help out he'd gone to the different shops in town that Edward and Bella had visited to plan there wedding to make sure everything was in order, Edward had hardly left Bella's side since she'd fallen ill and as Bella's father he felt it was his responsibility to look after her interest while she was ill, and her biggest interest was her wedding now school would be out in little more then a month and the teachers had all sent written permission that she could finish school from home while she "Recovered" from her "Illness". Two days later Bella woke up slowly she became aware of things first the bright light streaming through the small parting of curtains in her window, and a strong smell that she couldn't pin point and accurate description of all she knew was it made her stomach turn she then turned to her left and sitting in a chair was Edward watching her, and when he saw she was awake he smiled "I'm glad to see your finally awake" she gave him a questioning gaze "You've been passed out for three days, as your bodies way or handling your transformation" he smiled at these words as she did too however though she got whiff of the smell from a moment ago that made her light headed as she mumbled "What in gods name is that god awful smell" Edward laughed lightly sniffing the air he looked at her surprised "That my dear is the smell of your first humans and I'm rather impressed those humans are at least ten miles out, most new vampires can't smell more then two or three miles out" she wrinkled her nose "Well they smell horrible, I'd rather have some of that deer there hunting" Edward again looked surprised "You smelled the deer?" she made a face "of course I did the smell is attach to me like an over powered perfume" laughed kissing her "Sounds to me like you were given an extra talent like me or Alice, but the ability to smell at great distances" he then helped her sit up, then stand "Can you help me to the mirror I want to see how much my looks changed" she didn't notice Edward had stopped suddenly and was sniffing the air greedily around her for a moment then when she did she asked "What is it? is something the matter?" he smiled "Not at all but you won't believe this I thought after you were changed you're smell wouldn't be so inviting but I'm learn right now that your smell is even stronger it makes me want you even more he said leaning in to kiss her hungrily, this was when she noticed his sent it was light and fresh like a warm summer day on the beach but there was also a slight minty flavor to it and the smell was intoxicating driving her half mad as she forced greedy kisses on him they broke apart though breathing harshly "Alright now to see how much my looks have changed" they reached the mirror and Bella was shocked to see her reflection her hair was some how shinier and softer looking her skin was more pale but it looked good on her, her lips were a deeper red color now and her eyes, where dark as night though she knew they would change with her mood and level of hunger.


	9. Reaction

9. Reaction

"Can we go down to the family now Edward I'm sure they would all want to know I'm awake?" he nodded smiling he then helped her down stairs because her legs were stiff from three full days of not walking. Everyone smiled as they saw her enter the kitchen leaning on Edwards arm and sit her down gently in a near by chair Carlisle came over with his beg "Do you mind if I examine you just to be sure nothing went wrong with your change?" she nodded that it was ok was Carlisle looked at her she heard Edward speak "I think Bella has an extra abilities like Alice and I, I think she has a very acute sense of smell when she woke up she could smell two humans who were at least ten miles out" they all looked at her surprised "As Edward told me that's very unusual for a new born like myself to be able to smell that far he said even most older vampires couldn't smell that far, and may I add those humans smelled just awful" they all laughed and nodded and Esme said "Even in my 'old' age can't always smell that far, you know if this is an extra ability I believe it will come in handy when we hunt, and speaking of hunting we'll probably take you out in a few couple days if you start getting thirsty" she nodded "I don't think the desire for human blood will be my forte when I woke up I was much more attracted to a deer I smelled" they smiled and Carlisle said "I think you'll be fine as you said before this change was both your choice as well as you've spent enough time around us that I think that helped you to control any craving and desire to hurt humans, Also your homework's on the table your professors said you could finish your lessons from home for the remainder of the year" Bella groaned she didn't want to do homework not when she was adjusting to a completely new life, however she finished it in relatively quick time despite the distractions of new smells that assaulted her senses and hearing things at greater distances. Just as she finished her last assignment she heard foot steps and smelled the sweet aroma that she now associated with Edward. She looked up as he came in holding a letter "The Volturi sent there response to our request to attend the wedding and respect our treaty with the wolves they've agreed to our terms and want us to send them wedding invitations" Bella smiled "That's wonderful, then by all means please tell Alice to send them invitations" Edward looked at her his eyes asking an unspoken question "Yes, and send one to Jacob your right he deserves the choice to go, though I can't say my fears are gone about how he will react to the invitation, I want him to have the choice to go with the rest of the pack" Edward nodded kissed her softly then turned to go look for Alice.


	10. The Home Strech

10. The Home Stretch

The day's leading up to Bella and Edwards wedding were chaotically pleasant days for them, the invitations went out and almost over night responses were returned. Between all these final touches Bella completed school graduating early with a degree ancient mythology. Just two weeks before the wedding a lone RSVP card arrived from Jacob, Bella stared at it afraid to open it, a million thoughts flying through her mind. Maybe she'd gone to far to ask him to come to her wedding to force him to sit there watching her marry a man he respected but did not like, thinking it should be him kissing her as they were pronounced husband and wife and holding her so close as they danced. Shakily she open the envelope not even hearing Edward come in seeing what she was doing and knowing who the card was from he didn't say a word just watched her as she carefully slipped it from the envelope and read it a sudden look of peace of her face, what Bella didn't know and would never know is that included in the invitation was a personal letter to Jacob from Edward, asking him to come as a favor not just to Bella but also to Edward because he wanted Bella to be happy because while she may never say it she missed Jacob and part of her heart still belong to him.

A week before the wedding the Cullen's and Bella went out hunting they had gone several times before this but mostly to help Bella hone her hunting skills, the change that came over her as she hunted scared her the first few times it happen she became wild and untamable, she'd tore through the forest in hot pursuit of her pray (usually a deer as the more wild animals like bares or mountain lions still scared her), she was by far one of the best hunters in the family as her acute sense of smell had stayed with her. Something else though that was different for her than the rest of her new family was that she still enjoyed eating like a human though her meats were usually extremely rare.

Twenty-four hours before the wedding Lauren and Amy kidnapped Bella saying it was bad luck for her and Edward to see each other one day before the ceremony and so by 2 pm as people came to set up for the ceremony Bella was whisked away for a night with the girls while Bella had fun with her friends she missed Edward they had never spent an entire night apart in the two years they'd been together, that night as she lay in bed she tossed at turned with anticipation she couldn't help thinking about the camping trip honeymoon they had planned or that in a few short hours she was going to be Mrs. Bella Cullen with this thought she drifted off to sleep.


	11. The Wedding

11. The Wedding

The next morning dawned cloudy but no rain seem want to pour from the sky at 7:30 Alice arrived with everyone's dresses and to help Bella do her hair and make-up. By 10:45 every girls hair and make up was done, at eleven two girls came from the nail salon to work on her hands and feet. At 11:45 Alice helped the girls and herself into there brides maid dresses then she helped a very excited Bella into her dress, which she thought couldn't of looked any more beautiful on her but since she'd been changed into a vampire her new looks only enhanced the beauty of the gown. She then double checked her make-up and hair then slipped the simple silver wedding band she'd picked for Edward into a small pouch she'd had made on the dress. Then paced as she waited for the limo that would take her back to the Cullen residence and Edward, twenty minutes later the limo pulled up with Esme ready to help her so she wouldn't ruin her gown they then sat in the back seat waiting for the girls in silence until she looked at Esme and said "I know this tiara was yours, Esme I recognized it from the picture of your and Carlisle's wedding, why did you sell it to that bridal shop?" Esme smiled "I didn't exactly sell it since I knew you were going to be there I had a good feeling you would pick it so I gave it to them, I didn't even tell Edward what I'd done" Bella was on the verge of crying so she hugged Esme Then Alice, Lauren, and Amy got in the limo. They arrived back at the house fifteen minutes later and the girls all ushered Bella to the make shift dressing room and before she could ask Alice said "He's upstairs getting ready, now let me fix your hair and your make-up" Bella nodded suddenly becoming nervous as she patted the small pocket on her dress containing Edwards wedding ring. Ten minutes later the minister for there wedding came into the bridal suite asking if Bella had Edwards ring which she did and gave it to the minister.

Twenty minutes later another knock on the door caught everyone's attention Alice glided to the door and open it to reveal Bella's father Charlie he was smiling at the sight of his daughter he'd never imagine that he'd be giving her away in marriage so soon, but he felt that there marriage would last far longer then his had to Bella's mother. He gave her forehead a kiss whispering "Well I guess it's time, and can I say you look absolutely beautiful" Bella smiled her father didn't make her new acute senses go crazy, taking her fathers arm they stood quietly at the doors to the dinning room where the wedding was being held. The doors open but Bella couldn't see yet until the girls had walk to there place at the front of the ceremony, and then she saw him, Edward stood proudly next to his father his eyes locked on hers and even with other people in the room her senses locked on to his sweet aroma. She then kissed her fathers cheek and took Edwards hand after the long walk down the isle. His eyes were still glued to hers even as the minister started the service his eyes never left hers. She rubbed his hand softly two years of waiting had finally brought them to the moment they would be bound together for eternity finally the moment came when the minister asked "Will you Edward Martin Cullen take Isabella Frances Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poor, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Bella smiled almost laughing as he said "I do" and under his breath so only she'd hear "for eternity" then the minister turned to Bella repeating his question blushing softly at the adoring gaze from Edward she look down replying softly "I do" as the words left her mouth Edwards hands gently squeezed hers. Next the minister handed Edward Bella's wedding ring and asked him to place it on her hand, Bella nearly gasped at the sight of the ring as this was the first time she'd seen it she'd thought her engagement ring's stones had been big that was nothing to the rock Edward was slipping on her hand she stared at him, as he gave her a look that plainly said "I'll explain later" she gave a small nodded then smiling placed the simple silver band on Edwards hand. She then heard the minister pronounce them husband and wife saying Edward could kiss her now he bent his head lower to meet her already hungry lips at first the kiss was innocent and sweet until Bella could no longer control the hungry desire building in her and nipped softly at the inside of his lip tasting the drop of blood pooling there, even as she kissed him he chuckled "anxious to make me yours as a vampire are you" he said so softly while they kissed that she knew no one had heard them except maybe the other vampires in the room. To pay her back he nipped at her inner lip just enough for a drop of blood to pool there. They pulled apart then as the minister pronounced them as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen and the room erupted in cheers.


	12. Blessing

12. Blessing

The room cleared quickly while Bella went to change into the second dress she'd chosen for the reception it was still white but more modern and appropriate for dancing. She stayed in the dressing room just long enough to finish receive the congratulations of the women of her new family Rosalie and her had long ago made a peace with each other though they really hadn't started to get along until it was certain that she, Bella was going to become one of the.

Thirty minutes later Bella who couldn't wait to be back in Edwards arms rushed from her dressing room to find him leaned against the stair railing obviously waiting for her, the smile and the fire of desire flared in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her he was no longer wearing his jacket and the collar of his shirt was unbutton he definitely looked ready to party. This thought made her giggle he looked confused for a second before saying "Now what thoughts could be going through my wife's head that she would laugh while in the arms of her husband" Bella laughed at this again "Your wife is laughing because you look ready to party, while your wife feels very over dressed" he laughed "Well I don't think your over dressed you look stunning in that dress all the same" then suddenly a look of mischievousness crossed his face he leaned into her ear closer, smiling as she shivered even after two years together her could still get that reaction from her when he was close and whispered "However I think you'll look even more stunning out of that dress later tonight" she blushed and only half serious he could tell said "Shame on you I may be your wife but you shouldn't talk like that" "especially in ear shot of your family" she added under her breath he laughed dipping his head for another kiss as the lady who'd been put in charge of details for the wedding approached them with a smile "Everything's ready for your big entrance" moments later they entered the ball room that had been converted into the reception while the family had gone to get into more comfortable clothes to applause of there family and friends there meal was served and idle chit chat broke out between bites then Bella the ever present hostess got up to talk to people at various tables careful to go to Jacobs table last, she was still scared of his reaction to having just watched her marry someone else. However, when she couldn't avoid it anymore she put a smile on her face and walked over slowly Jacob appeared to be the only one sitting at the table as his family had gone to visit with her father and other human friends, they weren't being rude avoiding the volturi in fact they were being nice by avoiding them though the volturi had agreed to abide by the treaty between Edwards family and the pack they were still uncomfortable around these stranger vampires.

She smiled at Jacob who smiled half heartedly at her "Hey Jacob I'm so glad you could make it" he sighed even if she couldn't read Jacobs mind like Edward could she knew he'd been struggling to keep face since he'd arrived "I can't say I still understand why you chose this life… this eternity, but seeing you today made me realize that while your life could have been easy with me you didn't want easy you wanted the reasons that made you get out of bed every morning and Cullen… I mean Edward did that for you" Bella's throat was dry for a moment before she could speak "Your right I couldn't live without him, I love him, he's my night and my day, I feel safer with him then just about any other being in the world" Jacob sighed "That's the conclusion I came to this morning I decided it was better to move forward with my life while I'll never stop loving you…" at this he held her hand "I know now this is better for both of us we walked a similar path in life once but times change, though I want us to still be friends, the real reason I came today was to give you my blessing to be happy with Edward" Bella was on the verge of tears at this speech "Thank you Jacob you have no idea how much hearing you say that means to me, I was worried all this time that you would hate me for even asking you to come" he smiled "I can't say that at first I was happy with the idea of coming but then….I talk to a friend who gave me a wise piece of advice saying that if it had been him he would of wanted the choice to come" he glanced in Edwards direction but Bella didn't notice.

Then she heard the DJ announce "Now it's time for the bride and grooms first dance as husband and wife Edward glided over to her reaching out for her hand as the first notes of Claire de Lune began to fill the room, Edward held her close she was so happy she finally had the two things she'd wanted Edward as her husband and she was finally a vampire though most of the Cullen's said her control was so amazing that they would never guess if they had not seen her at hunts with the rest of them. She took in a deep breath redolent with Edward's intoxicatingly pleasant new smell to her senses it made her almost weak in the knees but Edward held her firmly, he obviously could tell what he was doing to her newly tuned senses as much as she knew what she was now doing to his. As they danced more into the late night Bella finally said "Now Edward I believe you owe me an explanation about my wedding ring" he smiled "Well in my former life my birth father was a very wealthy man before he married my mother and while he was courting her he gave her this very ring, her love and this ring were what made her decide she had to marry my father soon and a month after they were married I was born a year later" tears shown in Bella's eyes as she looked at her husbands birth mothers ring, then whispered "Later read the inscription on the inside" she nodded smiling.


	13. The New DAy

13. The New Day

Later after everyone had left and Bella and Edward had paid there respects the Volturi. They were snuggled together in bed Bella and Edward were both content they belong to each other mind, body, and soul now, as they lay together on the bed Bella slipped her wedding ring off and looked at the back of the band and I faded letters was the inscription "My love is an eternity" Bella smiled whispering as Edwards hand closed over hers "your father had the right idea, love is for an eternity even if the body dies in one have the love always lives on though the people they knew" he nodded then slowly kissing Bella then spent the rest of the night showing just how much his love for her would last an eternity.

The next day they took up there camping gear and set out for the spot they'd picked to camp at for the next week. Just her and Edward alone in the peace of the forest it took them just minutes. As the sun set Bella sat there watching this really was the beginning of her new life a new day, and with each passing day she was going to become more and more accustom to this life, she thought of Jacob wondering who'd spoken to him, suspecting Edward of course but she would never accuse him of such a thing. She was glad she and Jacob had come to an agreement finally and could start on the path to heal there broken friendship, she was also glad Rosalie and she were finally starting to get along now that she Bella was no longer a human danger to the Cullen family the Volturi had honestly seemed surprised that she was no longer human as though they hadn't expected Edward and his family to keep there promise, but they welcomed her to the life all the same and several a them seemed pleased if not a little relieved that she was no longer human and couldn't drive them crazy with the thirst of wanting her.

Edward came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tightly to him he asked "What are you thinking about Mrs. Cullen?" she smiled she still couldn't believe she was misses anyone "I'm just thinking about the fact that this really is the start of my life a whole new beginning a better beginning then I could of imagined as a human, and that maybe all along I was destine for this life I know Alice said so long ago but now's that moment I really feel she was right" he nodded "You know for a long time I tried to deny that this was going to be your fate fought it with an intensity you wouldn't believe, but then one day I 'woke up' and realized I didn't want to fight with fate that if this was what was meant for your life then I should be happy that you trusted me enough to start you in this new life" she smiled "I've always trusted you from day one from the start of dawn to the end of twilight"


End file.
